Bodygards
by Amako-sama
Summary: /!\Présence de shonen-ai /!\ Les frères Uchiwa sont menacés de mort. Les deux meilleurs gardes du corps sont chargés de leur protections. Sauf que se sont des femmes. Et qu'une embrouille existe entre Itachi et Sakura. Une de ces embrouilles qui vous fait haïr quelqu'un pour toujours. Une embrouille qui s'appelle "enfant". Couples principaux : Sasu/Saku, Anko/Itachi
1. L'attaque

Le jeune homme sortit de sa voiture et s'approcha du portail de son immeuble de luxe. Il allait appuyer sur la sonnette du concierge pour qu'il déverrouille la porte, quand il entendit un sifflement près de son oreille. Une balle se ficha dans le mur devant lui. Il s'élança. Il courut jusqu'à sa voiture, ouvrit la portière qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de fermer, et mit le contact avant de partir en trombe vers le centre-ville. Il regarda dans son rétro-viseur. Un gros 4X4 noir le suivait de près. Il braqua à droite, gagna quelques précieux mètres. Jeta un oeil derrière lui. Peine perdue. Le 4X4 le rattrapait inexorablement. Il déboucha dans une ruelle déserte. Freina. Un dérapage contrôlé, puis il sauta du véhicule, et poussa la porte en-face de lui. Derrière, le 4X4 s'arrêtait.  
Il referma la porte. En sécurité. Il jeta un bref regard sur la salle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. La table du fond, dans l'ombre. Et une ombre. C'était exactement ce qu'il était. Le jeune homme s'approcha et s'attabla. L'ombre leva la tête. Un éclat de lumière. Le néon se refléta dans le regard bleu azur posé sur le fugitif. Celui-ci lui adressa un bref sourire.

« Cela faisait longtemps... Sasuke, commença l'ombre.  
-Trop longtemps Naruto, poursuivit le-dit Sasuke.  
- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?  
- On en veut à ma vie, déclara Sasuke  
- Ah, la célébrité, plaisanta Naruto.  
- C'est pas drôle Naruto, répliqua Sasuke. Je viens de me faire courser par des types qui ont essayer de me tirer dessus.  
- Merde, dit Naruto. Quel genre ?  
- Aucune idée, je n'ai vu que leur 4X4, répondit Sasuke.  
- Écoute vieux, je peut rien faire pour toi si tu sais pas qui ça peut être, dit Naruto. Tout ce que je peut te proposer pour le moment c'est une protection durable.  
- C'est à dire, demanda Sasuke.  
- Un garde du corps. »

Autre ville, autres copains, autre tentative d'assassinat.

« Putain Pein, c'est pas des blagues, ces types veulent ma peau.  
- T'es sur de toi ? Je vais pas te coller au cul un garde du corps pour une paranoïa de gosse de riche, répondit Pein.  
- C'est pas de la paranoïa j'te dis, le gars m'a tiré dessus !  
- Calme Itachi, dit Pein. Je contacte le frangin histoire de voir ce qu'il a en stock, et je te rappelle, ok ?  
- D'accord mais fait vite, pressa Itachi.  
- Tache de rester vivant en attendant, dit Pein en le prenant dans ses bras.  
- Merci vieux, répondit Itachi en lui rendant son étreinte. »

Itachi sortit du petit appartement où logeait son ami Pein depuis la mort de ses parents. Itachi savait que Pein allait faire tout ce qu'il pouvait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Et surtout, il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi ? Il n'était qu'un jeune chanteur montant, pas de quoi organiser un meurtre. Il monta dans sa coupé Nissan noir et prit la route. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il était chez lui, dans un immeuble de Tokyo. Il s'allongea sur son lit, la tête pleine de question, et il s'endormit tout habillé. Et sans se douter qu'une personne l'observait, assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre.


	2. Passé

Elle se demandait si il pourrait la reconnaître. Faut pas parler de malheur. Enfin, restons positif, il pourrait pleuvoir. Ah non. Il pleut.

C'est sur cette joyeuse constatation que la garde du corps s'approcha de la fenêtre pour observer les larmes du ciel. Il a bien le droit d'être triste. De se mettre à pleuvoir. A pleurer. Il a bien le droit de pousser son coup de gueule. De tonner. De hurler.

Les deux personnes présentes dans la pièce avait, sans s'en rendre compte, la même pensée. Le ciel est à plaindre. Mais peut-être pas autant que les deux pauvres créatures, torturées par des souvenirs douloureux, qui se débattaient pour ne pas se noyer dans la mer de désespoir qu'était devenue leur vie.

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir. Comme si la vie n'était pas assez difficile qu'il fallait en plus lui coller des tueurs au cul. Chienne de vie. Saloperie de boulot. Putain de garde du corps. Trop, bien trop prétentieuse à son goût. Et trop sure d'elle. Fière de son jolie fessier et sa belle gueule. Heureuse de sa poitrine et de sa misérable condition de femme. Une femme garde du corps, on aura tout vu. M'enfin, ça a quand même un avantage, il pourrait la faire passer pour sa copine de baise. Eh mais c'est pas une mauvaise idée en plus ! Et avec un peu de chance, il pourrait même la faire passer sous lui. Pour une fois que les atouts de la gamine brune serviraient à quelque-chose. Le rêve.

Laissons le jeune patron dans ses rêves...bizarres. Repartons chez Itachi. Il marchait dans la rue, les mains dans les poches de son costard hors de prix. Et, chose rare, il avait des remords. Il l'avait laissé filer. La femme de sa vie. Il l'avait rejetée. Putain mais quel con !

Les yeux dans le vague, le pas incertain, il se remettait en question. Il revoyait tous les sourires, les rires, les souvenirs. Et après... les larmes, les cris, les coups. Les regards chargés de haine. Chargés d'amour. Il la revoyait, descendre calmement les escaliers, une ombre de sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Il la regardait, comme dans un film, lever les yeux vers lui. Sa bouche s'entrouvrir et ses lèvres remuer, laissant passer un filet de voix. Puis il voyait ses yeux filer vers le sol. Une goutte d'eau s'en échapper, comme honteuse de s'être faite voir. Il la voyait saisir ses bagages, s'avancer vers la porte d'entrée. Il la revoyait, et ressentait encore la déchirure. Il la voyait s'arrêter, poser ses valises, ouvrir la porte.

Il revoyait son regard se poser sur lui, comme une attente. L'espérance qu'il s'excuse, qu'il s'avance vers elle et la prenne dans ses bras et lui murmurant qu'il l'aimait. L'espoir, le damné espoir qu'il l'empêche de partir. Puis comme une étincelle qui s'éteint dans le regard. Pas de la haine, pas du d'espoir, pas de la douleur. Mais une triste acceptation. Il ne veut plus d'elle. Elle baissa la tête, s'avança vers l'immensité du monde extérieur. Elle en avait toujours eu peur mais sa présence l'empêchait de renoncer. Seulement, maintenant elle était seule. Sa main tremblota quand elle saisit ses affaires. Elle fit un pas mal assurés vers le dehors puis se ressaisit et se redressa. Elle sortit de la maison et claqua la porte derrière elle. Une porte se referma également dans le cœur d'Itachi.


	3. Anko

Une heure trente du matin. La nuit s'était abattue sur la ville, offrant leurs lettres de noblesse au silence et aux ombres. Un chat miaula sous l'appartement où résidait Sasuke Uchiwa et sa garde du corps si particulière. Une porte claqua. Un verrou grinça en s'actionnant. Puis un chuintement feutré. La fenêtre du salon s'ouvrir, laissa apparaitre un silhouette sombre. Elle se laissa retomber sur la moquette du salon, aussi silencieuse qu'un courant d'air.

L'éclat de la lune se refléta sur la lame de son poignard. Elle s'approcha doucement de la chambre du jeune homme. Elle poussa la porte du bout du pied et entra. Pas un bruit dans la chambre, à part le bruit de la respiration du paisible et naïf endormi. L'ombre esquissa un sourire moqueur. Entendant un bruit, elle se figea et perdit son sourire. Puis se détendit en voyant que ce n'était que la fenêtre qui venait de se refermer. Rangeant le poignard dans son fourreau, l'ombre alla s'assoir sur le divan de Sasuke. Les yeux fixés sur la chambre du jeune homme.

Il dormait d'un sommeil serein. Il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Assise sur le divan de son salon, Sakura Haruno veillait.

Le lendemain matin, dans une autre maison, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux sombre se réveillait dans sa chambre princière. Il s'étira lotirent avant de porter sa main à son front. Promis, il ne boirait plus pour noyer son désespoir. Ou du moins, jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Soudain il se figea.

Assise au bord de sa couette, un sourire charmant sur le visage, une jeune femme le fixait de ses yeux rieurs. Il poussa un cri de terreur et de stupeur et se rencogna dans un coin de son lit, le draps remonté jusqu'au menton. La jeune femme éclata d'un rire frais avant d'essuyer la petite larme de joie qui avait perlée au coin de son œil.

« - Je m'appelle Anko Mitarashi, dit l'inconnue. Je suis votre garde du corps. Enchantée. »

Et elle lui tendit la main. De stupide, son expression passa à ahuri puis à souriante.

« - Itachi Uchiwa, enchanté. Ça vous arrive souvent d'entrer chez les gens par effraction ou c'est une caractéristique propre à votre métier ?  
- Les deux mon général, dit-elle en souriant. Pendant que vous ronfliez, j'ai fait le tour de votre appartement, supprimé deux ou trois micros et quelques caméras de surveillance et j'ai pris une brioche dans votre placard, enchaina-t-elle tout sourire.  
- Sans gêne, hein ? On va bien s'entendre. Maintenant, si cela ne vous dérange pas, je voudrais bien m'habiller.  
- Aucun soucis monsieur le traqué. »

Elle sortit de la chambre en riant doucement. Il la contempla. Des cheveux bruns mi-longs attachés en une queue de cheval, des yeux noisettes qui pétillaient de malice, autant de formes qu'une actrice de cinéma et une taille à faire baver un curé. Pas du tout son style. Mais très rigolote. Juste de quoi lui faire oublier ses doutes et ses remords. Secouant la tête en souriant, il tannait ses draps et s'approcha de l'armoire. Dieu merci, il n'avait rien de prévu aujourd'hui.

Il enfila un jeans foncé et une tee-shirt noir portant l'inscription : Je ne suis pas fou, juste schizophrène. Un cadeau de Pein, néanmoins très confortable. Il sortit de sa chambre en nouant ses cheveux en catogan et trouva sa garde du corps avachie devant sa télé en train de regarder " amour, gloire et beauté '', captivée par les aventures louches de Cindy et Bryan. Il pouffa doucement et se dirigea vers sa cuisine. Dur de s'imaginer la gamine qui squattait son salon en train de la protéger mais pour l'instant, le grain de folie qui animait la jeune femme lui suffisait amplement.

Il se servit une tasse du café de la veille. Il avait découvert à sa première cuite que le café froid était nettement plus efficace que le chaud. Bien que nettement plus dégueulasse. Un bruit terrifiant le fit soudain sursauté. Il lâcha sa tasse qui alla s'éclater par terre. Merde. Un cadeau de Sakura. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur cette idée car il vit sa garde du corps passer devant l'ouverture de sa cuisine. Ou plutôt, rouler en tenant un homme par la gorge.

Paralysé par la stupeur, et, le dirons-nous, par la peur, il regarda la jeune femme frêle de tout à l'heure mettre au tapis un type qui devait peser un bon quintal d'une clef de bras. Saisissant la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, c'est à dire un cendrier, elle lui explosa sur le crâne. Il poussa un grognement sourd puis ne bougea plus. Anko releva la tête vers son client et lui sourit.

« - Ils sont toujours comme ça vos visiteurs du matin ? Lança-t-elle en souriant. »

Un chapitre trois qui s'est fait attendre mais qui, j'espère, sera à la hauteur de vos esperances. N'oubliez pas de me laisser un mot d'encouragement,

Amako-sama


End file.
